


Roller Derby Queen [vid]

by Dee_Laundry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the annals of fandom, John Sheppard is a pretty, pretty princess.  James Wilson is a busy working wife.  And John Watson is a roller derby queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Derby Queen [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Support your local roller derby, because it is awesome, as is John Watson. Thanks to [](http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/)**bironic** for the beta.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Music** : "Roller Derby Queen" by Jim Croce (trimmed)
> 
> Lyrics:  
>  Gonna tell you a story, that you won't believe  
>  But I fell in love last Friday evening  
>  With the girl I saw on a bar room TV screen  
>  Well I was just getting ready to get my hat  
>  When she caught my eye, and I put it back  
>  And I ordered myself couple of more shots and beers
> 
> The night that I fell in love with a roller derby queen  
>  around and round, go round and round  
>  The meanest hunk of woman that anybody ever seen  
>  Down in the arena
> 
> She was 5 foot 6, two fifteen  
>  A bleach blonde mama with a streak of mean  
>  She knew how to knuckle and she knew how to scuffle and fight  
>  And the roller derby program said  
>  that she was built like a 'fridgerator with a head  
>  Her fans called her Tuffy, but all her buddies called her Spike
> 
> The night that I fell in love with a roller derby queen  
>  around and round, go round and round  
>  The meanest hunk of woman that anybody ever seen  
>  Down in the arena


End file.
